rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Igarin glossary
This is a list of terms in the Zelarinid Igarin language, the form of Igarin used in the Nineteenth Galactic Empire. A * aewje - to wake up * akuni - faith, belief * akunjene - belief, religion * akunne - believe * alaun trijan - speak properly * -ali - (continuous tense) * aluk(ro) - to seduce * antja - sword * asko - sky, atmosphere * askonau - aircraft * asta - up * attai - north * auwek - enemy * ažik - lie, heresy B * baje - call * bar - fight * baran(o) - great song * bari - song * been - that * bekrije - a loose person, a nonbinary * ber - place of * bero - board, plank * bilɨwon - world, planet, realm * borila - catapult D * da - he * daan - this * -daɨn - their (plu) * daɨz - they (plu) * dajaran - grand, vast, great, wealthy * -dali - (future continuous) * dan - door, gate * darodan - handsome * daroi - south * das- - re-, again * dasak - to divide * dase(lla) - again, once more * dauk - down * de - and * dei - them * deja - great, super, exceeding * delka - station, pavilion * dene - ten * dera - very * derana - greatly * deu - it * dogan - wildfire, disaster * doi - they * dolto - father * dor - group * dorawa - battle, raid, assault * dorwa - brother * drega - blue raptor * -duan - (future tense) * dus - dark * dusek - darkness * dwisa - year E * ea - or * ekka - fire * ekkon - to burn * ellir - orange * erru - blue * eskara - yellow winged tiger * eta - to eat * ettea - sister * euti - station, post * ez - be, am, is F * faas - I (masc, high) * fando - camp * fara, fɨoro - moon * farinean - independence * faz - we (male, general) * faspɨ - summer * feas - I (fem, high) * felta - to begin * fer - month * fewal - four * feuz - we (neuter, inanimate) * -fia - my * fian - to find * fias - I (male) * fien - I (female) * -fin - my * fiz - we (female) * fɨr - for * fleban - free * flebo - free person * fleska - dial, spin * fona - to give G * gale - one ** *hale * ganda - throne * garad - castle, fort, outpost * gari - line, boundary, border * gasta - window * gati - art * geede - to obey * gelse - craft * gettus - toe * -gir - -self * girgizul - self-loathing * gizur - hate * gɨrfa - being, person * gɨrfiža - humanity, Igarinoid-ness, all Igarinoids, known civilisation, the known world/Galaxy * glarɨswan - majestic * gletor - muscle * glez - to have * gliro - ink, smear * graun - death I * inganžik - heretic * ingum - follow * inzi, zi - think * inzon - thought * iragi - gibberish, foreign language * ita - to agree * ijo - to throw Iy * ɨrwe - nine * ɨwlenne - civilisation J * jegwa - day * jenda - three * -jes - plural * -jez - (genitive) * jonti - long sword, blade * jorbi - yellow * jures - affirmative, so be it K * kaaga - winged yellow tiger * kaago - yellow raptor * kaed, kate - hand * kaeled - helmet * kaikora - offering ** haikora * kaiwi - six * kale - wheat, crop, basis * kaļoden - noble, civilised, refined * kandi - gift * karawe - help * kasto - horse (Freyrgardian: hestor) * Katemas - Emperor * ke- - to * keen - in * kefo - protection, defense * kefjo - defend * kela - a life * kelen - page * kelirres - peace treaty * kepo - out * keras(un) - hair * keri - edge * keruo - around * kesa - up * ketto - down * kiltan - skilled * kjap, tepin - foot * kjappene - accessability * kjari - civilisation, era, empire ** *hjari * kjarine - civilisation * kjela - life, vitality * kjera - stroke of a brush or pen * kjeragati - calligraphy * kjona - bless * klattus - finger * klibi - squid * kloen - smoke * kloetafel - smoke-kill, assassination * klu - nose * koguri - a kind of cattle * kolei - guard * koljo - coin * kon - ghost, spirit * koo - blood * kön(di) - offering * könńe - priest * könron - priestess * krando - union * krawan - prayer * ksen - hatred * kunego - slave * kurit - to bind, to fix, to lock * kurita, kurito - courtyard, garden * kuriz - pure, clean * kurzia - to purge * krutai - gold (substance) L * labu - drinking water * lalwo - eight * lambi - to bind * laplin - brush, pen * lara - right * larai - east * larifon - flower offering, non-violent offering * laris - flower * larje - day * larodo - barrier * laspa - gift * laste, löste - mirror * laukopres - gravel * -laun - (present tense verb) * lawas - wealth * lawenne - prosperity * leg - green * legga - gong * lesme - silver * lifan - blossom * ligni - pink * limbi - light blue * liwöt - lyre * ljebawon, ljen - festival * lob - wall * loi - a drink * lorbo - floor * löi - body * löiba - lamp * löita - small * lue - to drink * lueso - a drink * lujat - structure * lura - lake, body of water * lutar - wrestling Ļ * ļa - thou (male) * -ļaan - your (high) * ļaaž - you all (high) * ļaez - you all * ļain - your * ļawan - thou (carer) * ļeu - thou (neuter) * ļezotne - loyalist * ļɨpwo - winter * ļoi - thou (inanimate) * ļoí - but * ļon - around * ļoska - octopus * ļowan - thou (drone) * ļö - and * ļöda - go * ļöi(we) - five * ļue - thou (female) * ļundu - black M * maga - great, big * maganwel - community, great society, great realm * magenne - size * magsarei - bombardment, bombing * maiwan - star-bearer, celestial, angel * maja, meja, meiga - star * majerus - frenzy, rampage * manga - ceremony * mangokai - ceremonial dance, sacred dance * manu - human (Freyrgardian: mannur) * mazo - reality, truth, cruelty * me- - from * mega-randɨrwal - supercorporation * memaglae - since time immemorial * mero - shade * mesga - guide * mestor - map * mez - like, resembling * mirri - ready * mɨrar - wight, spirit * mones - mouth * mored - room, station * mo(w)as - stop * mozine - true religion, Igarin religion * möɨ - because * murka - curse * murul - filth N * -na - thy (masc) * nae - fact * naesa - to appear * najel - a god * nalei - daughter * nalka, nalok - child * nalor - son * nani - mother * narejan - beautiful * naubar - duel * naunda - mind * nausjon - normal * nawa® - noble * -ne - thy (fem) * -ńe - a doer * -nea - (future tense) * nee - ear * neiwe - temple, (archaic) mountain * nerž - meat * neržik - prey, weakling, one to be killed and eaten * neržinne - cannibalism, ritual sacrifice * -nes - thy (neuter) * nim- -ali - (conditional present) * nim- -dali - (conditional future) * nim- -stali - (conditional past) * nindok - kid * njewa(n) - happy, happiness * nodak - pavilion, stall, tent * -noi - thy (inan) * (n)okso - carriage, chariot * nomfal - devourer, demon * noni - wagon * noris - friend * noroi - west * nosko, sko - wheel * nöro - night * nuei - left * nuiski - milk * nul - to serve * nusar - to drink O * ob - food * oibare - barbarian, savage * oisa - water, liquid * oiwonež - oblivion, hell * oɨ - or * ojan - far * -ok - any * olto - order * ondoro - hunter * onlok - open * oržik, norž(ik) - chaos * ottea - sister * ozɨr - threat (Freyrgardian: oþȳðer) P * pagwed - foot, limb * pakled - arm, limb * paksa - crown * paritto - parrot, bird * pe- - (passive verb) * pe-laewa - to be born * peri - to build * pe-žurus - to be mutated * plin - brush * plitte - division, discord * plon - planet, world * poraine - religion, civilisedness * poriswera - treasure, heirloom * poriswereen - precious * porusan - treasure * pömbe - turtle * prai - road, route * pralta, pralte - goddess * pralto, prallo - god * prefa, pres - yes * prela - forward * prelba - future * prilda(s) - last * prilgi - bomb * prisa - cute * prun - sea R * ralbo - uncle * ralta, ralton - war * raltenne - war * ran, ranek - light * rande - great bell, alarm * rari - a specific dance * raskawe - to avenge, to do justice * reiskane - rebel * res(i) - list, account * rib - red * rined - bell * rirari - celebration * riri - singing * riro - wall, strong fortress wall * riroļko - barge * -ris - (genitive) * risme - gold * röto - drum * rubsa - ceiling * ruriro - bamboo, fence, palisade * rusan - town * ruska - slab, chunk (of stone) S * sadwe - autumn * saeja - healing * saf, sof - jump * sa(k) - what * satro, saro - city * saut - to speak * sawo - seven * sbar - why * seno - brown * seran - mountain * sfaro - suffering * sfori - sphere, realm, globe * siljo - lightning, electricity, bolt * skarö, skare - where * skede - tribe (archaic) * skel - corn, crop, maize * skela - archery bow * sketja - race, people * skewes - sand * skoro - point * skoroprai - trade route * sköa - to take * skö(n) - no * skötta - to disagree * sku - skull * sma - who * soganne - destruction * sogano - to destroy * soiro - water * sok - to eat * sokno - weapon, gun * solbo, solba - torch * solkue - to enjoy * soļga - remember * son - here * sone - white * sonea, sonja - sun * sonja - aunt * sorambo, sobbo - roof * söbben - near * spian - sharp, brave, smart * srek - when * sta - pole * -stali - (past continuous) * -staun - (past tense) * stola - pinnacle * stuban - closed * suma - roof * suren - purple * sweber - past * swek - behind * swena(s) - first T * tafel - to kill * tai - no, not (stronger) * taigraun - immortal * taitafel - unkillable, invincible * taiweri - teaching, advice, doctrine * takero - pirate, rebel * tako - little plate, scales * talie - to come * tallo - boulder * tallotas - cannon * tals(a), tales(a) - birth * taril - collapse, fall * tasko - gun * tep(in) - hand, foot * tikjap - metal * tinda - ring * tɨla - come * tobri - harvest, autumn * tola - game, to play * tolgi - tax, fee, payment, tribute * tö - no, not * tönalža - godslessness, atheism * treb - dark blue * trejak, trok - tree * trekka, trego - coward, weakling, sacrificial victim * tri - river, path * tri, trisan - proper, correct U * uflir - to infect, to infest * uflire - disease, plague * uldo - old, archaic * uni - soul * untido - doubt * usba - slave * usben - enslaved * ustolzei - current, modern * uweri - flute W * walei - king * waleja - queen * walejen - royal * walsa - space, outer space * walseo - spaceship * wano - dream, vision * waronon - powerful * wearen - horde, enemy empire * weja - kite, glider, sail * wela - country, realm, land * weneino - ribbon, thread, a life * wenenoo - chambers * wera - two * weuso - chapter, stage * wi- -ali - (present perfect) * wi- -dali - (future perfect) * wili - eye * wi- -stali - (past perfect) * witsa - flower * witsol - spring * wolka - dance, dancing * wora - mighty * wus, wuise(a) - death Z * zakre - weapon * zarei - valley * zelariwen - proper * zjep - lightning * zoli - spear, pike Ž * žurńe - mutant * žursi - to change * žurus - to mutate Trivia * Pronunciation ** Double vowel - -ʔ-: for example, koo koʔo ** ɨ - ɨ ** j - j ** ļ - ɭ ** ö - ø ** ž - ʒ See also * Nandegakkovian glossary * Kerasonian glossary * Kuelgon glossary * Novantirna glossary External links * Samples of Igarin Category:Lists Category:Glossaries Category:Languages Category:Sarmelonid Era